Storms
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Ed is locked in battle with Envy while Winry can do nothing but look on. Written from a unique POV. Angst up ahead, you have been warned.


_Fullmetal Alchemist isn't mine, never was and never will be._

_**Storms**: Its an odd fic, but please be gentle with me. It came from listening to a piece of music called 'Storms'._

* * *

You had never seen him like this had you Winry? It was all a bit of a shock for you to cope with but you kept your position. That was your downfall girl.

The rain pelted down from the sky but that could not stop Edward. You were amazed at his strength as well as being scared of his violence. Envy, whom you hated most, was also just as deadly. The first time he changed form shocked you so much you squealed and gave yourself away. He had turned himself into Ed to try and scare you even more. But the real Ed had protected you hadn't he? Al, who was so young, was braver then you but also kept away.

You had never really intended his arm to turn into a blade. You hadn't made auto-mail for that.You had never intended he need such a thing. You had never truly expected him to leave. In your heart they were to remain with you forever. Al would marry Nelly, she liked him after all, and Ed would marry…

You heard him cry and stifled a scream and you saw blood pour from his shoulder. It reminded you of Barry and you cowered even more. Ed had protected you then just as he was then.

The rain came down harder but you had little time to notice. Your eyes were focused on the changing figure in front of you. He changed into many different people, some you didn't recognise, others you did.

When he changed into you, all changed. You cried out for it to all stop. Ed had turned to you and in that self same moment, died.

Your stomach heaved as you saw Envys fist plunged right through Eds body. In an instant Envy disappeared, leaving behind his victim with a puddle of blood slowly pooling around him.

A crash of thunder and a flash of lightning lit up his body. Still and lifeless. Al ran over to his brother screaming his name but you already knew it was no use. With more effort then you had used in a long while, you crawled to his side like you had as children. You were only vaguely aware of others appearing from the side.

His lifeless eyes looked up at you. Kneeling by his head you had tenderly closed his eyes so the rain would not hurt them. With your long blond hair you covered him as well you could. The rain still came down and threatened to wash him away.

Als howling hurt your ears but your heart hurt all that more. Caring hands had pulled the young boy to his feet and taken him away with some difficulty. You were not to be removed. Stood your ground Winry, just like he would have done. The gloved hand on your shoulder was the last thing you wanted.

Why didn't you hold it back? Why did you let out that wail of grief which made others feel your pain?

Was the desired effect to get them to leave? They must have thought it best to leave you for a while, to let you cope with the shock.

That was their downfall. As you cried and cried into his cold chest you began to think. The blade on his arm could easily be removed. It was sharp that was for certain. Your first though had been to take the blade to your throat had it not? However you were never selfish. You would avenge his death before you saw your end. You would find the bastard that had done this and drive the blade through his heart, like he had yours.

Kissing his forehead and asking for forgiveness you removed the blade that was covered in blood. You too were covered in blood.

Did you care? No of course you did not.

As you walked away from the body you had no idea what you were doing. Anger and sorrow were not a good combination for you Winry dear. You didn't find them, they found you. As a last cruel twist of fate, Envy had made it so the last face you saw was that of your beloved, before he took the blade intended for him and struck.

The last laugh had been on him. Your heart was already broken. Now you wonder this world as a ghost by my side. I did not weep for my son as you did for I know we will find him. He cannot be far away; he will be looking for us. Al will learn to cope with his lost. Perhaps he had always been the strongest.

* * *

Thankyou for reading, please review. 


End file.
